


Big Bad Wolf

by immortallycrazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, Established Secret Relationship, Hint of Sterek, M/M, Peter is the big bad wolf, Scenting, Steter - Freeform, Stiles is little red, Underage - Freeform, but everyone knows, fondling in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortallycrazed/pseuds/immortallycrazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles were in a secret relationship of often hook ups until Lydia's Costume B-day Party where she makes them dress as Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf... turns out that everyone in the pack knew about the relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Steter is my secret dark OTP... i love them together...

“So, what will you dress up as at Lyd's party?” Stiles asked Scott as they walked to the blue Jeep.

Scott grinned and hopped into the passenger seat of the car. “Allison and I will go as Katniss and Peeta from the Hunger Games! She will look so hot in those clothes,” he trailed and his expression turned to one of a love-sicked puppy. That was Allyson's power over him.

“You'll go blond?” Stiles cackled at the thought and made sure not to loose control of the car.

“For your information, I'll be wearing a wig.” the werewolf informed Stiles. “What are you going to be wearing?”

The pale boy pressed his lips together in though and then shook his head. “No clue. Maybe I should go like a Sociopath!” he exclaimed happily. “I wont have to do a thing! Just stand there and observe.”

“Lydia will murder you if you do that,” Scott stated making Stiles frown.

“Maybe I should just ask her!” Stiles told himself and smiled at Scott.

Scott nodded in agreement and then both boys began arguing about who would choose the channel on the radio. They didn't stop until Stiles dropped Scott at his house. The poor guy had wrecked his dirt-bike when riding it around the forest. He thought that his heightened senses would help him avoid everything that could possibly happen. He did not expect the bike to give out mid-jump and crash against a tree. Stiles still laughed about it even if he became Scott's personal driver.

“See you at the party Peeta!” the human hollered from the car and Scott laughed as he flipped him off and entered his home.

Stiles then made sure to go home hurriedly so he could call Lydia and ask her for some ideas.

“You had two fucking weeks to prepare Stiles!” she scolded from the other side of the line.

Stiles held his phone between his shoulder and ear as he rummaged through his closet. “C'mon Lydia!” he whined. “You know me, I got distracted!”

He heard her sigh and he smiled. She was just pretending to be mad and they all knew it.

“Well,” she began. “Since you are completely unprepared for tonight and the only thing that you could dress up as from your horrid closet is as a Hipster or a fifty year old Bird-Hunter you will come here around seven and we will go from there, alright?” It sounded like a question but both teens knew it wasn't.

“Thank you Lydia.” he closed his closet and sat on his office chair sighing gratefully at the prospect of dressing up in something elegant and not horrid. He trusted Lydia's choice.

 

 

“No way am I dressing up in that!” He nearly screeched when he saw the red fabric. Jackson was trying his best to cover up his snickers from the edge of the bed holding his hands over his mouth.

“You will.” Lydia stated while wearing a beautiful light-blue and silver dress that was held tightly around the waist and poured like silk down to the floor. Her red hair was up in a bun prepared to be pressed with a blond wig that she had prepared. She held up the red cape and mask.

“I am not dressing up as Red Riding Hood. She is a girl!” he exclaimed and Jackson laughed harder making his bleached white hair shinier from the angle of the light. “Screw you Jack Frost!”

Jackson glared at Stiles. “Screw you! At least I'm male.” he smirked grabbed the long piece of wood that was carved to look like a staff.

“Stiles will be all male as well. You are just going to be the male version of Little Red!” Lydia explained. “Besides, we all have to be dressed up in pairs.” she added hurriedly.

“Pairs?” asked Stiles raising an eyebrow.

Lydia smirked and left the red cape beside Jackson on the bed and then made her boyfriend stand next to her. “Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle.” she said as she pointed at Jackson and then at herself. “Scott and Allyson will go as Peeta and Katniss.” she continued and fished her phone out of Jackson's back pocket. “Isaak, Boyd and Erica will go as...” she trailed off and glanced at her phone. “Black and White characters!” she laughed. “That's going to be awesome or a complete failure I am sure.” she continued with a grin.

“Is Derek going to group up with anyone?” the human asked making the female frown.

“No, I managed to convince him to loan us the house for the night but he drew the line on that. He'll be his usual gloomy self and sit at a corner. Making sure that none of the Betas will destroy anything in the house.” she grunted and grabbed her wig from her nightstand.

“Who am I pairing up with?” Stiles asked and when he saw Jackson smile evilly dread filled him.

“Peter,” Lydia replied and began arranging the fake hair on correctly.

Stiles gaped as Jackson laughed again at his expression.

“What!” the human croaked. “Peter?”

“Yes, he'll be the Big Bad Wolf.” Lydia stated.

Stiles was speechless.

“Now, listen here Stiles!” The now blond Lydia began with a stern expression. “You are going to wear what I give you or I am going to have Jackson rip your clothes and have you go to my birthday party as Adam who lost his Eve!”

“F-Fine!” he stammered. “Just- Tell Jackson to scram...”

She smiled in success and pushed the muscled blond out of her room before she turned to Stiles with a gleeful look in her eyes.

Stiles began changing his mind when she pulled out some short pair of dark brown shorts from her wardrobe.

 

 

After what felt like hours, but in fact was about thirty-five minutes, Stiles was dressed.

“Your lucky you don't have hairy legs, I was planning a wax.” Lydia informed him.

Stiles looked down at the dark shorts that reached his thighs and then at the black belts that held, fake thankfully, knifes in silver colored sheaths on the side of his legs. His white shirt is clinging to his skin and any movement is making the hem go up and show his stomach, hip bone or lower back, the fact that Lydia had ripped some parts of the shirt making it look like some wolf had tried to slash his waist did not help. More belt like fabric was wrapped around his wrists and knuckles to make him look like he was wearing fingerless black gloves. The blood red cape and hoodie was soft and the hem of it reached his calfs.

“I don't think this looks right.” Stiles sighed.

“Maybe you should loose the shirt,” Lydia said, thoughtfully placing a manicured finger on her chin and tapping it softly.

“No, it's fine!” the boy said sharply making Lydia smile.

“I knew you'd like it!” she clapped and then dragged him away so they could all go to the Hale house for her birthday party.

 

 

Stiles wondered if Derek was aware that half of the students in Beacon High would be walking in his territory when he agreed to Lydia's 18th  B-day party.

Derek's burning glare was enough to know that, no, he wasn't aware.

“I'm gonna go find Scott!” he yelled in Lydia's ear so he could be heard over the loud music.

She nodded and then turned around to get a drink that Jackson had brought her.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialing his friend number from memory before he felt a moist and warm exhale on the nape of his neck.

“Hello Little Red.” The familiar voice of one Peter Hale spoke against his ear.

Stiles spun around and gaped at Peter. The older Hale was wearing dark army boots, black leather- LEATHER- pants that held on tightly around Peter's crotch area making Stiles gulp audibly, a tight black shirt with a v-neck opening, a dark gray fur coat over the shirt that looked real and wild and instead of the furry ear piece he would expect from Peter the man wore a mask that covered half his head masking his face down to his nose with a wolf mask.

He looked wild. And hot, very very hot.

“Like what you see?” Peter asked and smirked at Stiles heightened heartbeat.

“Shh!” Stiles shushed bringing his finger to his own lips.

Peter raised the mask making the muzzle of it rest on his forehead and pushed Stiles against the nearest wall.

Stiles nearly squeaked and pushed the werewolf back. “What are you doing?” he hissed and looked around to see that a couple of students were sending worried glances his way. “People will see!”

Peter grinned as his mate made a little fuss and ducked his head to inhale the scent from his human's neck.

“Peter, stop it! You know that the pack is here, right? They'll rush to pry you out of here if they think you are about to do what you _are_ about to do!” Stiles informed the other and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull himself from his mate's arms that had wrapped around him and made them press their chests together intimately.

Peter just groaned as he licked Stiles' tendon, tasting the musky flavor of blood mixed with arousal.

“Hngh,” Stiles moaned as his mate nibbled lightly on the column of his neck. He was quickly loosing himself in the drum of the music and the heat that was beginning to cloud his mind and travel down south.

Peter left a wet trail on his way to the human's ear and worried the lobe with his teeth. “They've known from the start Stiles... you reek when we are in touching distance from each other.” Peter murmured hotly behind Stiles' ear and pressed a kiss there.

Stiles shuddered at that. Not able to mutter a word as Peter was starting to turn him into putty.

“You always start to overflow with arousal, just like right now, and everyone is aware that it's your reaction to _me_!” the blue eyed man hissed and then brought his lips down to Stiles' warm open mouth.

Their tongues battled for only a moment before Peter plunged in and took over everything.

The urge for oxygen came sooner than neither one of them wanted. Stiles gasped as Peter began nibbling the underside of Stiles' jaw and edging it with his teeth.

“You do know that half of the people I know are watching right?” Stiles whispered and closed his eyes before dropping his head against the wall to give Peter more room to leave his marks.

“It's not everyday they get to see the Big Bad Wolf eat up his Little Red,” Peter replied with a knowing smirk before he brought all attention to rubbing Stiles' left nipple and sucking on a certain sensitive spot at his mate's neck.

Stile's breath hitched and he keened at the ministrations that assaulted his body. Peter's towering body seemed to come closer and suddenly Stiles found himself face to face with Peter's wicked smile and his legs wrapped around the older man's waist.

“I am not little,” Stiles complained and then blushed a deep red as he felt a certain hardness against his responding one.

“But you are mine.” Peter told him and they kissed again, slowly biting each others lips and tongues.

Stiles smirked at himself as he came up with an idea. He brought his hand down to his thigh and brought out one of his plastic knifes and placed the edge of it right by Peter's throat. “Are you sure about that?” he asked against the werewolf's lips.

Peter's eyes flashed electric blue and grabbed both of Stiles' wrists before pinning them over his head against the wall making Stiles' gasp and his dick to twitch and strain against the fabric of his shorts. He dropped the knife in his hand as soon as he felt a large palm squeezing his crotch harshly making him moan and cry out in multiple emotions.

“Is there anything else that you are hiding for me? Is your basket full with treats?” Peter teased as he opened Stiles' shorts to wrap his hand around the pulsing erection that was crying for attention.

“Peter, please!” Stiles begged as he felt his arousal suddenly reaching sky-high before Peter let go with a chuckle.

“Did you forget Stiles?” Peter asked with a smirk. “We are in a room full with people.” he made sure to tuck Stiles back in his shorts before he freed the wrists that desperately wanted to roam free and _touch_.

“I'm a teenager _this_ close to orgasm!” Stiles hissed pinching his two fingers together leaving a tiny space between them. “I no longer care!”

“Shut up Stiles!” Derek growled from beside them making Stiles yell in surprise.

“Oh my God, you have got to stop sneaking up on people!” the human yelled over the music. Unfortunately, Derek had scared away Stiles erection as well as that small inch of dignity he had left.

“If we wanted to watch you two hook up in my living room we would just drop by any day of the week earlier than planned!” Derek continued and his eyes had shadowed red.

Peter placed himself in front of Stiles and grinned at his nephew's glare. “Don't be jealous Derek, someday I may let you join.” he told him.

Derek's eyes went wide.

Peter just winked and pulled Stiles on his side so they could walk away together.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked shell-shocked.

Peter just smirked and placed his hand under Stiles' cape and in his back pocket so he could cup a feel of his Little Red.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments if you like it, or kudos!!!!!


End file.
